La♪ La♪ La♪ Suite Pretty Cure♪
La♪La♪La♪ Suite Pretty Cure♪ (ラ♪ラ♪ラ♪スイートプリキュア♪ Ra♪Ra♪Ra♪ Suīto Purikyua♪?) è la prima opening della serie Suite Pretty Cure♪ cantata da Mayu Kudo. Testo sigla Versione tv |-|Romaji= Ra♪Ra♪Ra♪Ra♪Ra♪ Suiito Suiito Purikyua♪ Suiito Purikyua♪ Suiito Suiito Purikyua♪ Suiito Purikyua♪ Hibikiwataru merodii Ima hajimaru sutoorī Chaimu ga natte hazumu kutsu oto Rizumu kizamu happii chuun Ookina koe de utaou! (OK!) Inu mo arukeba hamoridasu! (Wan!) Tebyoushi awasete! MUSIC! (Purikyua!) Nando mo ripiito shite! Shingu! Kono sekai wa Su~ingu! Tsunagatte iru FOR YOU (FOR ME) FOR GIRLS (FOR BOYS) Okutaabu wo tobikoete Doriimu! Saa ashita e Biriibu! Habataki nagara Kanadeyou Egao ga umareru Haamonii! Suiito Suiito Purikyua♪ |-|Kanji= ラ♪ラ♪ラ♪ラ♪ラ♪ スイートスイートプリキュア♪ スイートプリキュア♪ スイートスイートプリキュア♪ スイートプリキュア♪ 響きわたるメロディー 今はじまるストーリー チャイムが鳴って　はずむくつ音 リズムきざむ　ハッピーチューン 大きな声で歌おう!(OK!) 犬も歩けばハモリだす!(ワン!) 手拍子あわせて! MUSIC!(プリキュア!) 何度もリピートして! シング!この世界は スィング!つながっている FOR YOU(FOR ME) FOR GIRLS(FOR BOYS) オクターブを飛びこえて ドリーム!さあ明日へ ビリーブ!羽ばたきながら 奏でよう 笑顔がうまれる ハーモニー! スイートスイートプリキュア♪ |-| English= La♪la♪la♪la♪la♪ Suite Suite Pretty Cure♪ Suite Pretty Cure♪ Suite Suite Pretty Cure♪ Suite Pretty Cure♪ Let’s sing a resounding melody As it marks the start of our story As the bell chimes cheerfully, everyone is seen walking With the rhythm of the happy tune Let’s all sing in a loud voice! (OK!) Even a dog can walk in harmony as well (Woof!) Let’s clap together! With the MUSIC! (Pretty Cure!) And repeat it over and over! Sing! As the world is going with the Swing! Everyone as one FOR YOU (FOR ME) FOR GIRLS (FOR BOYS) Jump up an octave and remember to Dream! Now and for tomorrow Believe! While spreading out our wings Let’s make our music Be the birth of everybody’s Harmony!! Suite Suite Pretty Cure♪ Versione completa |-|Romaji= Ra♪Ra♪Ra♪Ra♪Ra♪ Suiito Suiito Purikyua♪ Suiito Purikyua♪ Suiito Suīto Purikyua♪ Suiito Purikyua♪ Hibikiwataru merodii Ima hajimaru sutoorii Chaimu ga natte hazumu kutsu oto Rizumu kizamu happii chuun Ookina koe de utaou! (OK!) Inu mo arukeba hamoridasu! (Wan!) Tebyoushi awasete! MUSIC! (Purikyua!) Nando mo ripiito shite! Shingu! Kono sekai wa Su~ingu! Tsunagatte iru FOR YOU (FOR ME) FOR GIRLS (FOR BOYS) Okutaabu wo tobikoete Doriimu! Saa ashita e Biriibu! Habataki nagara Kanadeyou Egao ga umareru Haamonii! Suiito Purikyua♪ Suiito Suiito Purikyua♪ Suiito Purikyua♪ Ame no oto wa romantikku Kaze no uta wa doramatikku Tomodachi doushi kiite mitsukete Chirabatteru mejaa kii Donna neiro mo saikou! (GO! GO!) Neko mo shakushi mo tanoshisou (nya~!) Hitotsu ni nareru yo! GOOD SOUND! (Purikyua!) Kokoro no takuto futte! Fureezu! Ano mirai wa Puriizu! Kirameiteru FOR FRIENDS (FOR SMILE) FOR LOVE (FOR TRUTH) Foruteshimo de tsutaeau Raifu! Ganbatte iru Raibu! Minna no yume ga Sorottara Shiawase hirogaru Shinfonī! Shingu! Kono sekai wa Su~ingu! Tsunagatte iru FOR YOU (FOR ME) FOR GIRLS (FOR BOYS) Okutaabu wo tobikoete Doriimu! Saa ashita e Biriibu! Habataki nagara Kanadeyou Egao ga umareru Hāmonī! Suiito Suiito Purikyua♪ Suiito Purikyua♪ Suiito Suiito Purikyua♪ |-|Kanji= ラ♪ラ♪ラ♪ラ♪ラ♪ スイートスイートプリキュア♪ スイートプリキュア♪ スイートスイートプリキュア♪ スイートプリキュア♪ 響きわたるメロディー 今はじまるストーリー チャイムが鳴って　はずむくつ音 リズムきざむ　ハッピーチューン 大きな声で歌おう!(OK!) 犬も歩けばハモリだす!(ワン!) 手拍子あわせて! MUSIC!(プリキュア!) 何度もリピートして! シング!この世界は スィング!つながっている FOR YOU(FOR ME) FOR GIRLS(FOR BOYS) オクターブを飛びこえて ドリーム!さあ明日へ ビリーブ!羽ばたきながら 奏でよう 笑顔がうまれる ハーモニー! スイートプリキュア♪ スイートスイートプリキュア♪ スイートプリキュア♪ 雨の音は　ロマンティック 風の詩は　ドラマティック 友だち同士　聴いて見つけて 散らばってる　メジャーキー どんな音色も最高!(GO! GO!) 猫も杓子も楽しそう(ニャ〜!) ひとつになれるよ! GOOD SOUND!(プリキュア!) 心のタクト振って! フレーズ!あの未来は プリーズ!キラめいてる FOR FRIENDS(FOR SMILE) FOR LOVE(FOR TRUTH) フォルテシモで伝え合う ライフ!がんばっている ライブ!みんなの夢が そろったら しあわせ広がる シンフォニー! シング!この世界は スィング!つながっている FOR YOU(FOR ME) FOR GIRLS(FOR BOYS) オクターブを飛びこえて ドリーム!さあ明日へ ビリーブ!羽ばたきながら 奏でよう 笑顔がうまれる ハーモニー! スイートスイートプリキュア♪ スイートプリキュア♪ スイートスイートプリキュア♪ |-| English= La♪la♪la♪la♪la♪ Suite Suite Pretty Cure♪ Suite Pretty Cure♪ Suite Suite Pretty Cure♪ Suite Pretty Cure♪ Let’s sing a resounding melody As it marks the start of our story As the bell chimes cheerfully, everyone is seen walking With the rhythm of the happy tune Let’s all sing in a loud voice! (OK!) Even a dog can walk in harmony as well (Woof!) Let’s clap together! With the MUSIC! (Pretty Cure!) And repeat it over and over! Sing! As the world is going with the Swing! Everyone as one FOR YOU (FOR ME) FOR GIRLS (FOR BOYS) Jump up an octave and remember to Dream! Now and for tomorrow Believe! While spreading out our wings Let’s make our music Be the birth of everybody’s Harmony!! Suite Pretty Cure♪ Suite Suite Pretty Cure♪ Suite Pretty Cure♪ The sound of the rain is romantic The song of the wind is dramatic As we listen with our friends closely we can tune in to The major key that’s in all our hearts Singing in any tone is the best (GO! GO!) Those cats look like they’re having lots and lots of fun (Meow~!) They can become one! With the GOOD SOUND! (Pretty Cure!) Wave the tact of your heart around and ‘round Phrase! To the future we say Please! Brightly sparkling FOR FRIENDS (FOR SMILE) FOR LOVE (FOR TRUTH) In fortissimo to each other is Life! I'm doing my best for the Live! To collect everybody’s Dreams and their hopes too Happiness will spread throughout this Symphony! Sing! As the world is going with the Swing! Everyone as one FOR YOU (FOR ME) FOR GIRLS (FOR BOYS) Jump up an octave and remember to Dream! Now and for tomorrow Believe! While spreading out our wings Let’s make our music Be the birth of everybody’s Harmony!! Suite Suite Pretty Cure♪ Suite Pretty Cure♪ Suite Suite Pretty Cure♪ Video left|316x316px|Opening e Ending versione TV con sottotitoli in italiano Categoria:Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni giapponesi Categoria:Suite Pretty Cure♪ Categoria:Sigle iniziali Categoria:Opening